


Jurassic Demons

by remanth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons, Dinosaurs, Magic, Sort of Crossover, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and the Doctor head back to the Jurassic period to see dinosaurs. What they find is quite a bit scarier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Demons

“I want to see dinosaurs,” Martha announced as she stepped through the door of the Tardis and closed it behind her. The Doctor looked up from the console, staring at her over the rim of the glasses he wore.

“Dinosaurs,” the Doctor repeated, leaning forward to twist a dial on the console. 

“Yeah, dinosaurs,” Martha nodded, walking forward and stopping next to the Doctor. She leaned one hip on the console and crossed her arms over her chest. “We went back to see Shakespeare and we’ve gone how many centuries into the future? I want to see dinosaurs.”

“Well all right then,” the Doctor grinned at her, eyes sparkling. “Dinosaurs it is.”

He threw a lever upwards on the console and the Tardis started shaking and rocking. They both grabbed onto the console, laughter burbling from their throats. Honestly, no matter how many times she’d done this, Martha was never going to get tired of the ride. It was amazing, mind-boggling, to know that this little box that was bigger on the inside could travel through time and space. It must be absolutely wonderful to be able to go whenever and wherever you wanted and she was going to take full advantage of the Doctor’s ability to do so while she could. A few minutes passed during which the Tardis continued to rock and the distinctive whirring sound of the engines echoed throughout the console room. Then, a thump and silence.

“Are we there?” Martha asked breathlessly, half-turning to look at the door.

“Why don’t you go and find out?” the Doctor suggested, grinning widely with just the tip of his tongue showing through his teeth. It was a smile Martha had seen before, the smile that said the Doctor was just as excited as she was. Maybe he’d never come to see dinosaurs either.

Martha ran to the door and opened it wide. Golden sunlight streamed through the doorway along with the sounds of wind and animal life. She stepped through with wide eyes, mouth dropping open in awe and excitement at what she saw. Off in the distance, she could see the distinctive big bodies and long necks of a herd of brachiosaurs. There were six that she could see from this distance and moved with a ponderous grace as they stripped leaves from tall trees. A little closer and off to her left, she could see a plated dinosaur that an old memory of learning about dinosaurs in primary school identified as a stegosaurus. It moved with the same ponderous grace as the brachiosaurs and snuffled along the ground in front of it.

There was a riot of plant life around her as well. Giant leafy ferns with individual leaves that grew to the size of dinner plates surrounded the Tardis. There were flowering bushes with myriad colored blooms, none of which Martha could accurately identify. There were broomlike trees all over the landscape with tufts that reached into the sky several stories above her head. Martha turned in place, taking in everything she could see as if it were the last thing she would ever see. It was amazing and everything she’d dreamed about seeing when she was a child. A piercing cry above her had her whipping her head up to see a pair of pterosaurs flying overhead. They were feathered in brilliant jeweltones, one a mix of greens and yellows and the other made of blues and reds. They were beautiful and terrifying, claws that were clearly visible even this far below obvious on their tucked in feet.

“The Upper Jurassic period, also known as the Late Jurassic period,” the Doctor said as he stopped beside Martha, his voice taking on a lecturing, tour-guide voice. “This is about 145 million years ago, give or take a million or so, which would put it at the Tithonian era. We’re standing on the part of the continent that will eventually be split to become the border area between Germany and France.”

“It’s fantastic!” Martha exclaimed, turning in place again. “I never thought I’d see anything like this when I was learning about dinosaurs in school. Let’s go look around and see what else is here.”

Martha hurried off, the Doctor following behind her with an indulgent smile. The bubbling excitement and childlike glee was the reason he still traveled, still moved around in time and space. There was always something new and beautiful to see, something wonderful to experience. And it was just as exciting to see things through his companions’ eyes. They made their way through the giant ferns and stopped in a clearing that was filled with multicolored flowers. A stone structure stood in the middle and the Doctor frowned as the first pinpricks of worry flashed through his mind. This wasn’t quite right. There shouldn’t be anything building anything yet. Not in this time.

“Martha, wait...,” the Doctor started to say, reaching out a hand to Martha as she started towards the structure. It was circular, with small blocks piled on others to create a crude wall. It was almost like a henge but without the spaces in the blocks for astronomical purposes. And there was a strange feeling in the area that set the hairs on the back of his neck up. A feeling of death and despair and the lingering scent of blood. Something wasn’t right.

“What do you mean?” Martha asked, turning her head as she continued walking forward. She reached the edge of the stone structure and stepped underneath. As she did so, a bright light burst within the structure and she felt incredible pressure pushing down on her head. Blackness crept in around the edges of her vision and Martha blacked out as the light faded away.

“Martha?” the Doctor yelled, stopping just outside the perimeter of the structure as Martha crumpled to the ground. She was still breathing, her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady pattern. But she was completely unconscious. And there was no way he was going in there without figuring out what exactly had happened.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the structure, scanning it carefully. The more he learned, the more everything seemed off. This structure shouldn’t even be here on this planet much less in this time. It was magic and alien and could only mean one thing: invasion. There was also no way he could get in there and get Martha out as it was a trap set to disable any living thing that walked into it. Footsteps and voices sounded from his left and the Doctor slipped his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. The best thing he could do now would be to hide and see what was coming to check their trap. Once he knew what he was facing, he could make a plan. He’d no sooner made it into the cover of plants than the voices made it into the clearing. And now he could see exactly what he was facing: witches.

“Looks like we caught another one,” the tallest of the three women said. She was incredibly human looking, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a dress made of a brown fiber that the Doctor couldn’t quite identify.

“Wonder what it is this time,” the shortest said, rubbing her hands together in glee. She had black hair cut short around her head. It stood up in spikes. She was also wearing clothes made from the same brown fiber but it was more of a tunic. It ended halfway down her thighs.

“I hope it’s something tasty,” the final woman said, sounding irritated and a touch whiny. She had brown hair that hung around her face in tangles. She was wearing a dress similar to the first of the same brown fiber. There were rips and tears in her dress and dirt smudging her skin where it wasn’t covered by the dress. “That little monitor lizard thing we caught last time was nasty.”

“Shut up, Aosoth,” the blond woman said distractedly, squinting into the stone structure. There was something different about what they’d caught this time.

“Well she’s not wrong, Lilith,” the shortest woman said, patting Aosoth on the shoulder when she pouted. “That lizard did taste horrible.”

“And no one asked you, Abaddon,” Lilith snapped. She stopped at the perimeter of the structure and narrowed her eyes as she studied what lay within. Then, she gasped and waved her hands in a complicated gesture. “Looks like we caught something a little tastier this time ladies.”

The other two crowded into the structure behind Lilith once the trap was dispelled. The oohed and aahed over Martha’s unconscious body, licking their lips and rubbing their hands together. Their names were the final piece of what the Doctor needed to find out exactly who he was facing. Witches who were also demons. And far far out of the time when they were normally active. Lilith directed Aosoth to pick up Martha’s body and the three marched back the way they’d come. A second hand gesture, slightly less complicated than before, and the trap was reset. Then, they left the clearing behind.

“Where are those two hunters when I need them?” the Doctor asked himself rhetorically as he waited until the wildlife started calling again. He’d be able to follow the three women using his sonic screwdriver as they gave out an aura of magic. First, he needed to dispel the trap that had caught Martha. There was no way he was letting innocent lives, even those of animals, to be trapped within it. He spent a few moments fiddling with his screwdriver then pointed it at the center of the stone structure. A high-pitched humming noise emanated from it to match the noise from the screwdriver. It rose in pitch until finally giving out with what sounded almost like a squawk. The trap was destroyed though the stones would still stand. It didn’t really matter; in 145 millions years, nothing would be left of it for later scientists to find. Now, to go after the three women and Martha.

Using the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor followed the three women back to where they’d made their lair. It was a cave, the entrance mostly screened by more of the giant leafy ferns. The almost-scent of blood was even stronger here, enough to make the Doctor almost sneeze. He could hear voices in the cave and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized Martha’s. It was good that she was conscious again. He crept to the entrance and looked in, smiling when he saw Martha awake and looking his direction. She nodded to him slightly and turned towards the blond demon.

“So, Lilith was it?” Martha asked, a touch of scorn in her voice. Her hands moved slightly, though none of the women caught on. “What are three humans doing in the Jurassic period?”

“I could ask the same of you, dear,” Lilith replied kindly, her tone taking on a mocking lilting. She was poking at a fire to Martha’s right, using a stick to shift kindling and sticks around. “This isn’t your time, not at all. But it is ours. All times are our times. We were here before the Earth began and we will be here long after it ends.”

“What do you mean?” Martha asked, sidestepping how she was here. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes flicking from woman to woman. “You _look_ human. How could you be here before the Earth was and after?”

“Because we aren’t,” Aosoth giggled, tugging at a tangled mat of hair. “Human, that is.”

“She’s right,” Abaddon agreed, nodding from where she was lounging against one wall of the cave. “We aren’t human. We’re demons.”

“Seriously?” Martha asked, raising her voice a little to hide the fact that she’d found a small, sharp rock and was sawing away and her bindings with it. “Demons? All right, say I buy that. What are you doing here?”

“Getting ingredients and gaining power,” Aosoth replied, snarling at Martha. “It’s easier here and there’s so much life to torture and eat.”

“That’s enough questions,” Lilith snapped, slashing a hand through the air and causing Aosoth to cower away from her. “We’ve told you enough my dear and it’s time for your role in our little drama. The sacrifice.”

“I don’t think so,” Martha replied, shaking her head as the ties holding her snapped. She lunged away from Lilith, getting to her feet and running for the cave entrance. Without pausing, she ran past the Doctor and back towards the Tardis. The three women pounded after her, leaving the cave completely unguarded.

“Oh, well done Martha, well done,” the Doctor whispered happily, hurrying into the cave. She’d gotten the three to talk long enough to give him the clues he needed to find the source of their power. It would be the thing that was holding them here and what they were trying to power up. “Here we go.”

It was a hex bag, a simple brown cloth bag about the size of the Doctor’s palm. There was a symbol embroidered in red on the outside of the bag though he didn’t examine it closely. Looking at it made his eyes hurt. A scream sounded from outside, causing the Doctor to look up sharply and hold his breath. That scream sounded angry and frustrated. He took it to mean that Martha had gotten back to the Tardis or at least hidden enough not to be found. He didn’t have much time. Remembering the lessons he’d gotten from the hunters he’d helped out so long ago, and so far in the future, the Doctor hurriedly opened the hex bag and poured its contents into the fire. They burned with an acrid scent, smoke pouring up from the flames. The screams outside now took on a pained note, the pitch rising higher and higher until it stopped suddenly. Then, silence reigned in the area again.

“Doctor?” Martha called, edging her way back towards the cave. It had been simple to outrun her pursuers given the couple seconds’ lead she had. Running straight out then looping back through some thick plants had given her a good place to hide. “Doctor are you in there?”

“Yes, and everything’s fine now,” the Doctor replied, coming out of the cave and wiping his hands on his suit. “I got rid of the demons. They were holding themselves here with a focus. Once I destroyed it, they went back to where they came from.”

“Well good,” Martha nodded decisively, anger sparking in her eyes. “I think I’ve had enough of dinosaurs now. Let’s go somewhere else.”

“Let’s,” the Doctor nodded as they started walking back towards the Tardis. “Somewhere with no witches, demons, or magic. At least, not without picking up the Winchesters first. Damned useful, they would have been.”


End file.
